Como le pedi a matrimonio a mi esposa
by Loser93
Summary: Te has preguntado alguna vez como le pidió matrimonio Shikamaru Nara a Temari? Y como reaccionaron sus hermanos al enterarse? Entonces esta es tu historia... Te la vas a perder?


**Antes de empezar a escribir el fic quiero decir que es posible que algunos de los personajes puedan tener un poco de OOC, debido a que no estoy acostumbrado a usarlos, sin embargo espero que todos lo** **disfrutéis**.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus elementos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Este fic participa en el amigo secreto y me tocó el autor: Berna CXDB**

 _Nos encontramos en la villa de Konohagakure, en la casa de los Nara, el joven Shikadai llegó a su casa y oyó los gritos de sus padres, cuando vio a su madre marcharse molesta, llegó al salón y se encontró con su padre tumbado en el suelo._

-Hola papá -dijo Shikadai con cara de aburrimiento - ya has vuelto a hacer enfadar a mamá?

-Ya sabes como es tu madre, siempre se molesta por todo...

-Oye papá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿que quieres saber? -respondió con curiosidad.

-Pues verás, hace unos días oí hablar a Sarada sobre sus padres, y me pregunté... ¿Como le pediste matrimonio a mamá?

 _Ante la pregunta, Shikamaru observó sorprendido a su hijo y se levantó, sentándose de piernas cruzadas_

Menudo fastidio... Pero mientras esperamos a que tu madre vuelva, te lo voy a explicar -dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

 _Todo empezó hace ya varios años tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Temari acababa de llegar a la aldea junto a Kankuro y Gaara._

-Y de nuevo en Konoha, a veces parece que pasamos mas tiempo aqui que en nuestra aldea.

-Deja de quejarte Kankuro, este lugar también es bonito -dijo Temari.

-Si claro... es bonito, seguro que te gusta venir para reunirte con Shikamaru.

-C-ca... Cállate! A mi no me gusta ese tonto perezoso - comentó completamente sonrojada.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de gustar -dijo Gaara con tono neutro.

-C-Como!? Kankuro maldito, mira las cosas que me haces decir! -totalmente roja le dió un golpe a su hermano con el abanico.

-Eso ha dolido!

-Te lo mereces por hacerme decir esas cosas -dijo ofendida y colocando de nuevo su abanico en la espalda.

 _Y tras el pequeño incidente, los tres hermanos Sabaku se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage, mientras el joven con cabello en forma de piña esperaba fuera del lugar, una hora después, el joven vio a Naruto que pasaba corriendo, cuando algo le cayó y Shikamaru se agachó para recogerlo, al ver que era un anillo quiso avisarle, cuando una voz conocida le habló por detrás._

-No eres un poco mayor para estar jugando en el suelo?

 _Al girarse, vio a Temari acompañada por sus hermanos que habían terminado su reunión con el_ Hokage y al ver que sostenía un anillo, la joven quedo tan roja como un tomate y sacando humo de las orejas.

-Pe-pero eso significa que tu...

-O-Oye, n-no es lo que... -pero entonces sintió las auras asesinas de Gaara y Kankuro.

-Shikamaru ven aquí que te vamos a matar! -exclamó Kankuro con una sonrisa malvada mientras sacaba su marioneta de Sasori y Gaara se recubría de arena.

-No es lo que vosotros... pensáis, y-yo he recogido algo que se le ha caído a N-Naruto y...

-No mientas! Ven aquí que vas a morir.

 _Y por primera vez en su vida, Shikamaru tuvo que huir de absoluto terror del enfado de los hermanos de Temari._

Y esta es la historia de como le pedí matrimonio a tu madre.

-De verdad? Por error le terminaste pidiendo matrimonio... -comentó Shikadai sorprendido

-Si, aunque en realidad hacia ya tiempo que quería hacerlo, sin embargo era un fastidio, pero ese día, gracias a que Naruto se le cayó el anillo pude hacerlo al fin.

-En fin, gracias por contármelo, me voy a mi habitación -y acto seguido se fue, por lo que Shikamaru se tumbó.

 _Fuera de casa, Temari escuchó toda la conversación que mantuvieron su hijo y su marido, al principio se molestó, pero al oír la explicación final volvió a_ _sonreír_

-Que podía esperar del vago de mi marido -pensó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la entrada, entonces abrió la puerta y entró -Hola, ya estoy aqui.

 **Fin**

 _Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado, y desde aquí me despido por ahora._


End file.
